Gemcraft Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Gemcraft that since June 2009 April 29th monsters update again revised monster ability system monster abilities in action revised health regeneration feature + orange gems revised bloodbound gem ---- May 13th Sparks and Shrines in Action Talisman Revisited Gemcraft Wiki is a website totally dedicated to providing you with information on the very popular tower defense game series. Gemcraft is a tower defense flash game series produced by Game in a Bottle. The basic concept is that you use gems and power them up to destroy monsters. There are 3 games out to date. *August 1, 2011- Gemcraft Chapter 2: Chasing Shadows starts development. *October 13, 2011- Gemcraft Wiki reaches 100 Articles! Congratulations Gemcraft Wiki. *December 16, 2011- First screenshot of Gemcraft Chapter 2. More to come soon? *January 8, 2012- Gemcraft Wiki joins Facebook! *February 7, 2012- Gemcraft Wiki reaches 200 articles! Congratulations and keep up the good work. ; Levels *List of Levels in Gemcraft Chapter 1 (The Forgotten) *List of levels in Gemcraft Chapter 0 (Gem of Eternity) *List of Levels in Gemcraft Labyrinth ; Amulets *List of Amulets in Gemcraft Chapter 1 (The Forgotten) *List of Amulets in Gemcraft Chapter 0 (Gem of Eternity) *List of Amulets in Gemcraft Labyrinth ; Skills *List of Skills in Gemcraft Chapter 1 (The Forgotten) *List of Skills in Gemcraft Chapter 0 (Gem of Eternity) *List of Skills in Gemcraft Labyrinth ; Games *Gemcraft Chapter 1 (The Forgotten) *Gemcraft Chapter 0 (Gem of Eternity) *Gemcraft Labyrinth *Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. *GC2:CS – XP system & outcome panel update *GC2:CS – Special fields insight *GC2:CS – Talisman *Another delay of 2 weeks *GC2:CS – Shadows + GCL is 2 years old *GC2:CS – Spells update *GC2:CS – Achievements *GC2:CS – Monsters update Older posts are located here Last month's polls have ended. Overall most people (71%) voted they think the upcoming map will be better than the GCL map. Also, most people (58%) voted they think weather effects will be awesome. What would you rate GC2: CS? 5 stars!. 4 stars. 3 stars. 2 stars. 1 star. Will you miss the Cyan being a shocking gem? Yes! shock was da bomb!. I dont really care either way. No! it was useless. Other: Shock was da bomb, but was replaced for a good cause. Want to help Gemcraft Wiki? Right now, our upcoming project is to make Strategy sections for all pages who can use one. We are still looking for a person to oversee the project. If you want to become head of the Strategy sections, leave a message on my message wall. --LevenThumps 20:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) If you don't want to help there, you can just find an article that needs a little attention and get started. Challenge Amulets are a type of Amulet that was first introduced in Gemcraft Labyrinth. These amulets give the player challenges to complete. The Challenges are difficult and should only be tried at a high level. Each amulet gives a varied amount of experience and they all give you seven skill points. read more... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse